


As Many As It Takes.

by crisiscore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisiscore/pseuds/crisiscore
Summary: U’Yin’s survivor’s guilt is starting to creep up on him, but he should be fine.





	As Many As It Takes.

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble to stretch my writer legs! This takes place after the imperial assault on Rhalgr’s Reach.

While there were matters of varying importance that tugged the Great Warrior of Light away from Gyr Abania, he still made it a point to return to Rhalgr’s Reach’s infirmary after the imperial assault. He understood that there was an uprising to be had in Doma, but… family was family. 

The Ala Mhigan Resistance was doing a fine job at recovering, but there was no telling if the Empire would strike again. If it were to happen again, at least U’Yin would be close. 

He developed paranoia from the possibility and hovered around when he could afford to, especially by Y’Shtola’s side. After all, she’d nearly been a casualty (again).

“No amount of fretting or magic will make me recover faster. These wounds will mend as they will.” Y’Shtola hummed, a tinge of amusement in her words as she brushed against U’Yin’s essence with her aetherial tendrils to “watch” his attempts at healing her with his magicks. 

U’Yin fidgeted uncertainly and frowned, sitting at the foot of the infirmary bed until he finally hung his head in defeat. 

Being both healers… they knew it best. But U’Yin was what one would call an unstoppable force, and Y’Shtola’s wounds were not quite an immovable object, though to U’Yin’s will, they might as well have been. 

“I just feel guilty. That’s all.” U’Yin said, a softness to his voice as he adjusted his glasses with a click before meeting Y’Shtola’s glassy gaze again. 

“For what, pray tell?” Y’Shtola cocked her head to the side.

“Not making it in time…” U’Yin murmured, voice lowering.

“Now, now.” Y’Shtola said with a ‘tsk’. “If I hear more of that talk-”

“I know.” U’Yin said abruptly, waving his hand.

“Then why do you repeat yourself?”

“It just plays over and over in my head. What if you died? Bringing you back from the Lifestream was one thing, but when you’re dead… you’re dead.”

Y’Shtola adjusted herself so she sat up, though she kept a hand pressed to her side where her bandages were fresh. 

“Then it shall be so.” She said matter-of-factly. “I knew death would be part of being a Scion - you know this too. It should be of no surprise that I have nearly fallen twice from my service.” She paused. “Papalymo, Moenbryda…” 

“I know.” U’Yin said again, but with more hurt in his voice - begging her to stop.

And so she did, though the glint of pain in U’Yin’s green eyes never left as they played Papalymo and Moenbryda’s sacrifices again, as if they were clear as day and happening before him again. Could Minfilia have counted as a loss?

“How many more lives do we have to lose, though?” U’Yin murmured. “How many until we win?”

It was Y’Shtola’s turn for silence, and she looked to her lap, frowning and trying to figure out an answer.

“As many as it takes, I should think,” She replied.


End file.
